Les Misérables (musical)
Les Misérables (pronounced /leɪ ˌmɪzəˈrɑːb/; French pronunciation: mizeʁabl(ə)), colloquially known in English-speaking countries as Les Mis or Les Miz (/leɪ ˈmɪz/), is a sung-through musical based on the novel Les Misérables by French poet and novelist Victor Hugo. Premiering in Paris in 1980, it has music by Claude-Michel Schönberg and original French-language lyrics by Alain Boublil and Jean-Marc Natel, alongside an English-language libretto with accompanying English-language lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer. The London production has run continuously since October 1985 – the longest-running musical in the West End and the second longest-running musical in the world after The Fantasticks original Off-Broadway run. Set in early 19th-century France, it is the story of Jean Valjean, a French peasant, and his quest for redemption after serving nineteen years in jail for having stolen a loaf of bread for his sister's starving child. Valjean decides to break his parole and start his life anew after a kindly bishop inspires him by a tremendous act of mercy, but he is relentlessly tracked down by a police inspector named Javert. Along the way, Valjean and a slew of characters are swept into a revolutionary period in France, where a group of young idealists make their last stand at a street barricade. Background Originally released as a French-language concept album, the first musical-stage adaptation of Les Misérables was presented at the Palais des Sports in 1980.1 However, the production closed after three months when the booking contract expired. In 1983, about six months after producer Cameron Mackintosh had opened Cats on Broadway, he received a copy of the French concept album from director Peter Farago. Farago had been impressed by the work and asked Mackintosh to produce an English-language version of the show. Initially reluctant, Mackintosh eventually agreed. Mackintosh, in conjunction with the Royal Shakespeare Company, assembled a production team to adapt the French musical for a British audience. After two years in development, the English-language version opened in London on 8 October 1985, by the Royal Shakespeare Company at the Barbican Centre, then the London home of the RSC. The success of the West End musical led to a Broadway production. Reception At the opening of the London production, critical reviews were negative. The Sunday Telegraph's Francis King described the show as "a lurid Victorian melodrama produced with Victorian lavishness" and Michael Ratcliffe in the Observer dubbed the show "a witless and synthetic entertainment", while literary scholars condemned the project for converting classic literature into a musical. Public opinion differed: the box office received record orders. The three-month engagement sold out, and reviews improved. The London production has run continuously since October 1985: the second longest-running musical in the world after The Fantasticks, the second longest-running West End show after The Mousetrap, It is the longest-running musical in the West End followed by The Phantom of the Opera. In 2010, it played its ten-thousandth performance in London, at Queen's Theatre. On 3 October 2010, the show celebrated its 25th anniversary with three productions running in London: the original production at the Queen's Theatre; the 25th Anniversary touring production at its 1985 try-out venue, the Barbican Centre; and the 25th Anniversary concert at London's O2 Arena. The Broadway production opened 12 March 1987 and ran until 18 May 2003, closing after 6,680 performances. It is the fifth longest-running Broadway show in history and was the second-longest at the time. The show was nominated for 12 Tony Awards and won eight, including Best Musical and Best Original Score. Subsequently, numerous tours and international and regional productions have been staged, as well as concert and broadcast productions. Several recordings have also been made. A Broadway revival opened in 2006 at the Broadhurst Theatre and closed in 2008, and a second Broadway revival opened in 2014 and is currently running at the Imperial Theatre. The show was placed first in a BBC Radio 2 listener poll of Britain's "Number One Essential Musicals" in 2005, receiving more than forty percent of the votes. A film version directed by Tom Hooper was released at the end of 2012 to generally positive reviews as well as numerous awards nominations, winning three Academy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards and four British Academy Film Awards (BAFTA). Emblem The musical's emblem is a picture of the waif Cosette sweeping the Thénardiers' inn (which occurs in the musical during "Castle on a Cloud"), usually shown cropped to a head-and-shoulders portrait superimposed on the French flag. The image is based on an etching by Gustave Brion based on the drawing by Émile Bayard. It appeared in several of the novel's earliest French-language editions. Synopsis Act I In 1815, the prisoners work at hard labour ("Work Song"). After 19 years in prison (five for stealing bread for his starving sister's son and her family, and the rest for trying to escape), Jean Valjean, "prisoner 24601," is released on parole by the policeman Javert. By law, Valjean must display a yellow ticket-of-leave, which identifies him as an ex-convict ("On Parole"). As a convict, Valjean is shunned wherever he goes and cannot find regular work or lodging, but the Bishop of Digne offers him food and shelter. Desperate and embittered, Valjean steals the Bishop's silver and flees. He is captured by the police, but rather than turn him in, the Bishop lies and tells the police that the silver was a gift, giving Valjean a pair of silver candlesticks in addition. The Bishop tells Valjean that he must use the silver "to become an honest man" and that he has "bought (Valjean's) soul for God" ("Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven"). Ashamed and humbled by the Bishop's kindness, Valjean resolves to redeem his sins ("Valjean's Soliloquy" / "What Have I Done?"). He tears up his yellow ticket, breaking his parole but giving himself a chance to start a new life free from the stigma of his criminal past. Eight years later, in 1823, Valjean has assumed a new identity as Monsieur Madeleine, a wealthy factory owner and mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer. Fantine is a single mother working in his factory, trying to support her daughter Cosette, who is being raised by an innkeeper and his wife while Fantine labors in the city. Unbeknownst to Valjean, the factory foreman lusts after Fantine, and when she rejects his advances he takes it out on the other workers, who resent her for it. One day a coworker steals a letter about Cosette from Fantine, revealing to the other workers that Fantine has a child. A fight breaks out, and the foreman uses the incident as a pretense to fire Fantine ("At the End of the Day"). Fantine reflects on her broken dreams and about Cosette's father, who abandoned them both ("I Dreamed a Dream"). Desperate for money, she sells her locket and hair, finally becoming a prostitute ("Lovely Ladies"). When she fights back against an abusive customer, Bamatabois, Javert, now a police inspector stationed in Montreuil-sur-Mer, arrives to arrest her. But Valjean, passing by the scene, pities Fantine, and when he realizes she once worked for him and that she blames him for her misfortune, he is guilt-stricken. He orders Javert to release her before taking her to a hospital ("Fantine's Arrest"). Soon afterwards, Valjean rescues a man pinned by a runaway cart ("The Runaway Cart"). Javert, who has up until now not recognized Valjean, though he has pursued him as a fugitive all these years, witnesses the incident and becomes suspicious, remembering the incredible strength Valjean displayed in the work camp. But it turns out another man has been arrested, and is about to go to trial for breaking parole. The real Valjean realizes that this case of mistaken identity could free him forever, but he's not willing to see an innocent man go to prison in his place and so confesses his identity to the court ("Who Am I?—The Trial"). At the hospital, a delirious Fantine dreams of Cosette. Valjean promises to find Cosette and protect her ("Come to Me" / "Fantine's Death"). Relieved, Fantine succumbs to her illness and dies. Javert arrives to take Valjean back into custody, but Valjean asks Javert for time to fetch Cosette. Javert refuses, insisting that a criminal like Valjean can never change or do good. They struggle, but Valjean overpowers Javert and escapes ("The Confrontation"). In Montfermeil, the duplicitous innkeepers, the Thénardiers, use Cosette as a servant while extorting money from Fantine by claiming that Cosette is seriously ill, all the while indulging their own daughter, Éponine. Cosette dreams of a life where she is not forced to work and is treated lovingly ("Castle on a Cloud"). The Thénardiers cheat their customers and live a life of criminal depravity ("Master of the House"). Valjean meets Cosette while she's on an errand drawing water and offers the Thénardiers payment to adopt her ("The Bargain"). The Thénardiers feign concern for Cosette and bargain with Valjean, who pays them 1,500 francs in the end. Valjean and Cosette leave for Paris ("The Waltz of Treachery"). Nine years later, in 1832, Paris is in upheaval because of the impending death of General Lamarque, the only man in the government who shows mercy to the poor. Among those mingling in the streets are the student revolutionaries Marius Pontmercy and Enjolras, who contemplate the effect Lamarque's death will have on the poor and desperate in Paris; the Thénardiers, who have since lost their inn and now run a street gang; their daughter Éponine, who is now grown and has fallen in love with Marius (who is oblivious to her affections); and the streetwise young urchin Gavroche, who knows everything that happens in the slums ("Look Down"). The Thénardiers prepare to con some charitable visitors, who turn out to be Valjean and Cosette, who has grown into a beautiful young woman. While the gang bamboozles her father, Cosette runs into Marius, and the pair fall in love at first sight. Thénardier suddenly recognizes Valjean, but before they can finish the robbery Javert, now an inspector stationed here in Paris, comes to the rescue ("The Robbery"). Valjean and Cosette escape, and only later (when Thénardier tips him off) does Javert suspect who they were. Javert makes a vow to the stars (which represent his belief in a just and ordered universe where suffering is a punishment for sin) that he will find Valjean and recapture him ("Stars"). Meanwhile, Marius persuades Éponine to help him find Cosette ("Éponine's Errand"). At a small café, Enjolras exhorts a group of idealistic students to prepare for revolution. Marius interrupts the serious atmosphere by fantasizing about his new-found love, much to the amusement of his compatriots, particularly the wine-loving Grantaire ("The ABC Café—Red and Black"). When Gavroche brings the news of General Lamarque's death, the students realize that they can use the public's dismay to incite their revolution and that their time has come ("Do You Hear the People Sing?"). At Valjean's house, Cosette thinks about her chance meeting with Marius and later confronts Valjean about the secrets he keeps about his and her own past ("Rue Plumet—In My Life"). Éponine leads Marius to Valjean's house (despite being heartbroken that he has fallen in love with another), and he and Cosette meet again and confess their mutual love ("A Heart Full of Love"). Thénardier and his gang arrive, intending to rob Valjean's house, but Éponine stops them by screaming a warning ("The Attack on Rue Plumet"). The scream alerts Valjean, who believes that the intruder was Javert. He tells Cosette that it's time once again for them to go on the run. On the eve of the 1832 Paris Uprising, Valjean prepares to go into exile; Cosette and Marius part in despair; Enjolras encourages all of Paris to join the revolution as he and the other students prepare for battle; Marius is conflicted whether to follow Cosette or join the uprising; Javert reveals his plans to spy on the students; and the Thénardiers scheme to profit off the coming violence. Marius decides to stand with his friends, and all anticipate what the dawn will bring ("One Day More").6 Act II As the students build a barricade to serve as their rally point, Javert, disguised as a rebel, volunteers to "spy" on the government troops. Marius discovers that Éponine has disguised herself as a boy to join the rebels and sends her to deliver a farewell letter to Cosette. ("Building the Barricade—Upon These Stones") Valjean intercepts the letter and learns about Marius and Cosette's romance. Éponine walks the streets of Paris alone, imagining that Marius is there with her, but laments that her love for Marius will never be reciprocated ("On My Own"). The French army arrives at the barricade and demands that the students surrender ("At the Barricade—Upon These Stones"). Though Javert tells the students that the government will not attack that night ("Javert's Arrival"), Gavroche exposes him as a spy, and the students detain him ("Little People"). Their plan is to spark a general uprising with their act of defiance, hoping that all the people of Paris will side with them and overwhelm the army. Éponine returns to find Marius but is shot by the soldiers crossing the barricade. As Marius holds her she assures him that she feels no pain and reveals her love for him before dying in his arms ("A Little Fall of Rain"). The students mourn this first loss of life at the barricades and resolve to fight in her name, and they carry her body away while Enjolras attempts to comfort Marius, who is heartbroken over Éponine's death. Valjean arrives at the barricade, crossing the government lines disguised as a soldier ("Night of Anguish"), hoping that he might somehow protect Marius in the coming battle for Cosette's sake. The rebels are suspicious of him at first, but when the army attacks Valjean saves Enjolras by shooting a sniper, and they accept him as one of them. In return, he asks Enjolras to be the one to execute the imprisoned Javert, which Enjolras grants. But as soon as Valjean and Javert are alone, Valjean frees Javert. Javert warns Valjean that he will not give up his pursuit and rejects what he perceives as a bargain for Valjean's freedom. Valjean says there are no conditions to his release, and holds no ill-will toward Javert for doing his duty. ("The First Attack"). The students settle down for the night and reminisce about the past while also expressing anxiety about the battle to come. Enjolras tells the other students to stay awake in case the enemy strikes unexpectedly in the night, but he tells Marius to get some sleep, knowing Marius is still much too devastated over losing Éponine to stay awake. Grantaire gets angry and asks the students if they fear to die as Marius wonders if Cosette will remember him if he dies. ("Drink with Me"). As Marius sleeps, Valjean prays to God to protect Marius, even at the cost of his own life ("Bring Him Home"). As dawn approaches, Enjolras realizes that the people of Paris have not risen up with them, but resolves to fight on in spite of the impossible odds ("Dawn of Anguish"). Their resolve is fired even further when the army kill Gavroche, who snuck out to collect ammunition from bodies on the other side of the barricade ("The Second Attack / Death of Gavroche"). The army gives a final warning, but the rebels fight to the last man with Enjolras exhorting "Let others rise to take our place, until the Earth is free!". Everyone at the barricade is killed except Valjean and a gravely wounded Marius, who escape into the sewers ("The Final Battle"). Javert returns to the barricade, searching for Valjean amongst the bodies, and finds the open sewer grating. Valjean carries Marius through the sewers but collapses in exhaustion. While he is unconscious, Thénardier, who has been looting bodies ("Dog Eats Dog"), comes upon them and takes a ring from the unconscious Marius, but flees when Valjean (whom he again recognizes) regains consciousness. When Valjean carries Marius to the sewer's exit he finds Javert waiting for him. Valjean begs Javert for one hour to bring Marius to a doctor, and Javert reluctantly agrees. Javert finds himself unable to reconcile Valjean's merciful acts with his conception of Valjean as an irredeemable criminal. Refusing to compromise his principles but no longer able to hold them sacred, he finds himself torn between God and the law and commits suicide by throwing himself into the Seine ("Soliloquy - Javert's Suicide"). In the wake of the failed revolution, women mourn the deaths of the students ("Turning") and Marius, wounded but alive, despairs at the sacrifice of so many lives ("Empty Chairs at Empty Tables"). As he wonders who saved his own life, Cosette comforts him and they reaffirm their blossoming romance. Valjean realises that Cosette will not need him as a caretaker once she's married and gives them his blessing ("Every Day"). Valjean confesses to Marius that he is an escaped convict and must go away because his presence endangers Cosette ("Valjean's Confession"), making Marius promise never to tell Cosette. A few months later, Marius and Cosette marry ("Wedding Chorale"). The Thénardiers crash the reception in disguise and attempt to blackmail Marius, telling him that Valjean is a murderer and that Thénardier saw him carrying a corpse in the sewers after the barricades fell. When Thénardier shows him the ring as proof, Marius realizes that it was Valjean who saved his life. The newlyweds leave to find Valjean (Marius pausing to give Thénardier a punch in the face). The Thénardiers are not discouraged, instead gloating that their craven practicality has saved their lives time and time again ("Beggars at the Feast"). At a convent, Valjean awaits his death, having nothing left to live for. The spirit of Fantine appears to him and tells him that he has been forgiven and will soon be with God. Cosette and Marius arrive to find Valjean near death. Valjean thanks God for letting him live long enough to see Cosette again and Marius thanks him for saving his life. ("Epilogue - Valjean's Death"). Valjean gives Cosette a letter confessing his troubled past and the truth about her mother. As he dies, the spirits of Fantine and Éponine guide him to Heaven reminding him that "to love another person is to see the face of God." They are joined by the spirits of those who died at the barricades, who sing that in the next world God lays low all tyranny and frees all oppressed people from their shackles ("Finale"). Musical numbers Main article: Songs from Les Misérables Act I Song Performer(s) 1 "Prologue: Work Song" Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean 2 "Prologue: On Parole" Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper's Wife, Innkeeper and Bishop of Digne 3 "Prologue: Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven" Constables and Bishop of Digne 4 "Prologue: What Have I Done?" Valjean 5 "At the End of the Day" Poor, Foreman, Workers, Factory Girls, Fantine and Valjean 6 "I Dreamed a Dream" Fantine 7 "Lovely Ladies" Sailors, Old Woman, Fantine, Crone, Whores and Pimp 8 "Fantine's Arrest" Bamatabois, Fantine, Javert and Valjean 9 "'The Runaway Cart" Townspeople, Valjean, Fauchelevant and Javert 10 "Who Am I? / The Trial" Valjean 11 "Fantine's Death: Come to Me" Fantine and Valjean 12 "The Confrontation" Javert and Valjean 13 "Castle on a Cloud" Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier 14 "Master of the House" Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Customers 15 "The Well Scene" Valjean and Young Cosette 16 "The Bargain / The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery" Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Young Cosette 17 "Look Down" Gavroche, Beggars, Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp, Enjolras, and Marius 18 "The Robbery" Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Marius, Éponine and Valjean 19 "Javert's Intervention" Javert and Thénardier 20 "Stars" Javert 21 "Éponine's Errand" Éponine and Marius 22 "ABC Café / Red and Black" Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Combeferre, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Joly, Gavroche and Students 23 "Do You Hear the People Sing?" Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly Students and Townspeople 24 "Rue Plumet – In My Life" Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine 25 "A Heart Full of Love" Marius, Cosette and Éponine 26 "The Attack on the Rue Plumet" Thénardier, Thieves (Montparnasse, Brujon, Babet, Claquesous), Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette 27 "One Day More" Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company Act II Song Performer(s) 28 "Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)" Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean (the OLC, OBC, and Symphonic recordings also include Prouvaire, Grantaire, and Lesgles) 29 "On My Own" Éponine 30 "At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)" Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Students, and Army Officer 31 "Javert's Arrival" Javert and Enjolras 32 "Little People" Gavroche, Grantaire, Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Javert 33 "A Little Fall of Rain" (Éponine's Death) Éponine and Marius 34 "Night of Anguish" Enjolras, Marius, Combeferre, Prouvaire, Lesgles, Joly, Valjean, Grantaire, and Students 35 "The First Attack" Enjolras, Valjean, Feuilly, Grantaire, Lesgles, Javert, Students 36 "Drink with Me" Feuilly, Grantaire, Marius, Prouvaire, Joly, Students and Women 37 "Bring Him Home" Valjean 38 "Dawn of Anguish" Enjolras 39 "The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)" Enjolras, Feuilly, Marius, Valjean, Gavroche, and Grantaire 40 "The Final Battle" Army Officer, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac 41 "Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers)" Thénardier, Valjean, and Javert 42 "Soliloquy (Javert's Suicide)" Javert 43 "Turning" Women of Paris 44 "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" Marius 45 "Every Day" Cosette, Marius and Valjean 46 "Valjean's Confession" Marius and Valjean 47 "Wedding Chorale" Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier 48 "Beggars at the Feast" Thénardier and Madame Thénardier 49 "Valjean's Death" Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine 50 "Do You Hear The People Sing? (Reprise) / Finale" Full Company Characters (in order of appearance) Jean Valjean Prisoner 24601. After being released from imprisonment for serving nineteen years (five for stealing a loaf of bread and fourteen for multiple escape attempts), he breaks parole and, after receiving mercy from Bishop Myriel, turns his life around to live for God, showing the effects of God's grace that bring a corrupt man into virtuous and selfless living. He changes his identity, becoming the wealthy mayor of a small town. He later adopts Cosette, the only daughter of Fantine. At the end, he eventually dies and the spirit of Fantine thanks him for raising her child. Inspector Javert Respects the law above all else and relentlessly pursues Valjean, hoping to bring the escaped convict to justice. He firmly believes in the justice of the law, and has no room for mercy. In the end he commits suicide, broken by the mercy he experiences from Valjean. The Bishop of Digne Shelters Valjean after his release from jail and gives him gifts of silver and absolution. His acts of kindness move Valjean to surrender his ways to God, escaping the label of "criminal" and living in a new identity. The Factory Foreman Foreman of Valjean's (Valjean has assumed the name Madeleine) jet bead factory in Montreuil-sur-Mer which employs Fantine and other workers. The Foreman fires Fantine from the factory when she persists in resisting his overt sexual advances and because it is discovered that she is the mother of an illegitimate child (Cosette) living elsewhere. The Factory Girl Mistress to the Factory Foreman. She intercepts a letter that the Thénardiers have sent to Fantine which exposes her as the mother of an illegitimate child, and the Factory Girl shows it to the Foreman, goading him into firing her. Fantine An impoverished factory worker who loses her job and, as a result, turns to prostitution in order to continue paying the Thénardiers to care for her illegitimate daughter, Cosette. As Fantine dies of consumption, she asks Valjean to look after her child. Ultimately she appears as a spirit and escorts the dying Valjean to Heaven. Old Woman Affectionately called "The Hair Hag" in many of the original US companies, the Old Woman is the character who talks Fantine into selling her hair before Fantine becomes a prostitute. Crone Also called "The Locket Crone," this character is the woman who talks Fantine into selling her precious locket for much less than it is worth. Bamatabois An upper-class "fop" who tries to buy Fantine's services. He treats her abusively so she refuses him. When Javert enters the scene, Bamatabois tries to cover the fact that he was soliciting a prostitute by having her arrested for attacking him. Fauchelevent In a role reduced from the novel, he appears only in the Cart Crash scene, where he is trapped under the cart and rescued by Valjean. He is an elderly man who has fallen upon hard times. Champmathieu A man who is arrested and on trial because he is believed to be Jean Valjean. Valjean, still under the name Madeleine, confesses his true identity at the trial in order to save the man. Young Cosette The eight-year-old daughter of Fantine. Cosette is in the care of the Thénardiers who are paid by Fantine to take care of her child. Unknown to Fantine, the Thénardiers force Cosette to work, and they use Fantine's money for their own needs. Madame Thénardier Thénardier's unscrupulous wife, who abuses Cosette but dotes on her own daughter, Éponine. She is fully complicit in most of her husband's crimes and schemes. Young Éponine The pampered daughter of the Thénardiers. She grows up with Cosette and is unkind to her. Thénardier A second-rate thief, Thénardier runs a small inn where he continually bilks his customers. He and his family later travel to Paris, where he sets up as the leader of a gang of street thugs and con men. An eternal survivor, Thénardier is above nothing and below everything. Gavroche A streetwise urchin who knows everyone and everything that happens in the slums of Paris. He joins up with the revolutionaries, and later dies on the barricade attempting to recover ammunition from fallen soldiers. Enjolras Enjolras is the leader of the student revolutionaries and a friend of Marius. He is Idealistic and charismatic, although his plan is doomed to failure. Marius Pontmercy A student revolutionary, is friends with Éponine, but falls in love with Cosette, and she with him. He is later rescued from the barricades by Valjean, who ultimately gives Marius and Cosette his blessing, allowing them to be married. Éponine Daughter of the Thénardiers, Éponine, now a ragged street waif and a thief like her father, secretly loves Marius. Although it causes her great anguish, she helps him locate Cosette and later delivers a message he sends her from the barricade. She is killed while returning to the barricades to see Marius. In the end she appears as a spirit alongside Fantine and they guide the dying Valjean to Heaven. Brujon A brutish and cowardly, but dissatisfied, member of Thénardier's Gang. Brujon's role in the musical expands to cover Gueulemer. Babet A foreboding member of Thénardier's Gang. Claquesous A member of Thénardier's Gang Quiet and masked, expert at evading the police, Claquesous might in fact be working for the law. Montparnasse A young member of Thénardier's Gang, Montparnasse is a handsome man who appears to be close to Éponine. He is usually portrayed as well-dressed, as he is in the book. Cosette Cosette, the daughter of Fantine, has grown-up to become a beautiful young woman of culture and privilege under Valjean's adoptive and loving fatherly care and protection. She falls in love with Marius, and he returns her equally strong and pure romantic feelings. She marries him at the end of the musical. Friends of the ABC Student revolutionaries who lead a revolution and die in the process, the Friends of the ABC become martyrs for the rights of citizens. (See Members listed below) Combeferre Combeferre is the philosopher of the ABC group. Enjolras' second-in-command. He is described as the guide of the Friends of the ABC. Feuilly Feuilly is the only member of the Friends of the ABC who is not a student; he is a workingman. An optimist who stands as a sort of ambassador for the "outside," while the rest of the men stand for France. He loves Poland very much. Courfeyrac Friendly and open, Courfeyrac introduces Marius to the ABC society in the novel. He always has many mistresses, and is described as the centre of the Friends of the ABC, always giving off warmth. Joly A medical student and a hypochondriac; best friends with Lesgles. Grantaire Grantaire is a member of the Friends of the ABC. Though he admires Enjolras, Grantaire often opposes Enjolras' fierce determination and occasionally acts as a voice of reason. In many performances, Grantaire is very close to Gavroche and attempts to act as his protector. Grantaire is a drunkard and is often tipsy throughout the musical, carrying a bottle of wine wherever he goes. He has no interest in the revolution, and is there because his friends are. He asks of them before the final battle whether they believe their deaths will accomplish anything. Jean Prouvaire Prouvaire, a poet, is the youngest student member of the Friends. Jean Prouvaire has the honor of waving the giant red flag during "One Day More" at the end of Act One. Lesgles Best friends with Joly. A very unlucky man, but also a very happy one. Army Officer/Loud Hailer A voice from offstage, he demands the surrender of the student revolutionaries before the army attacks, telling them that the people of Paris have not answered their call for help. Casts Original casts Character Original French Stage Cast 1980 Original London Cast 1985 Original Broadway Cast 1987 First Broadway Revival 2006 Second Broadway Revival 2014 Jean Valjean Maurice Barrier Colm Wilkinson Alexander Gemignani Ramin Karimloo Javert Jean Vallée Roger Allam Terrence Mann Norm Lewis Will Swenson Fantine Rose Laurens Patti LuPone Randy Graff Daphne Rubin-Vega Caissie Levy Éponine Marianne Mille Frances Ruffelle Celia Keenan-Bolger Nikki M. James Marius Gilles Buhlmann Michael Ball David Bryant Adam Jacobs Andy Mientus Thénardier Yvan Dautin Alun Armstrong Leo Burmester Gary Beach Cliff Saunders Madame Thénardier Marie-France Roussel Susan Jane Tanner Jennifer Butt Jenny Galloway Keala Settle Cosette Fabienne Guyon Rebecca Caine Judy Kuhn Ali Ewoldt Samantha Hill Enjolras Christian Ratellin David Burt Michael Maguire Aaron Lazar Kyle Scatliffe Gavroche Florence Davis Cyrille Dupont Fabrice Ploquin Ian Tucker Oliver Spencer Liza Hayden Braden Danner RD Robb Brian D'Addario Jacob Levine Austin Myers Joshua Colley Gaten Matarazzo Current casts of English-language productions Character Current London Cast 11 2016 Current Broadway Cast12 2016 Current Asian Tour Cast13 2016 | Singapore, Singapore Jean Valjean Peter Lockyer John Owen-Jones Simon Gleeson Javert Jeremy Secomb Hayden Tee Earl Carpenter Fantine Rachelle Ann Go Alison Luff Patrice Tipoki Éponine Eva Noblezada Brennyn Lark Kerrie Anne Greenland Marius Craig Mather Chris McCarrell Paul Wilkins Thénardier David Langham David Rossmer Cameron Blakely Madame Thénardier Katy Secombe Rachel Izen Helen Walsh Cosette Zoë Doano Alex Finke Emily Langridge Enjolras Chris Cowley Mark Uhre Chris Durling Gavroche Riley Bettie Rio Myers Toby Ungleson Marcus D'Angelo Sean Reda Callum Hobson Kieran McGinlay Sebastian Witt Anniversary Concerts casts Character 10th Anniversary Concert Cast 1995 25th Anniversary Concert Cast 2010 Jean Valjean Colm Wilkinson Alfie Boe Javert Philip Quast Norm Lewis Fantine Ruthie Henshall Lea Salonga Éponine Lea Salonga Samantha Barks Thénardier Alun Armstrong Matt Lucas Madame Thénardier Jenny Galloway Marius Michael Ball Nick Jonas Cosette Judy Kuhn Katie Hall Enjolras Michael Maguire Ramin Karimloo Gavroche Adam Searles Robert Madge Productions Original French production The Palais des Sports in Paris where the musical was first performed. French songwriter Alain Boublil had the idea to adapt Victor Hugo's novel into a musical while at a performance of the musical Oliver! in London: As soon as the Artful Dodger came onstage, Gavroche came to mind. It was like a blow to the solar plexus. I started seeing all the characters of Victor Hugo's Les Misérables—Valjean, Javert, Gavroche, Cosette, Marius, and Éponine—in my mind's eye, laughing, crying, and singing onstage.14 He pitched the idea to French composer Claude-Michel Schönberg, and the two developed a rough synopsis. They worked up an analysis of each character's mental and emotional state, as well as that of an audience. Schönberg then began to write the music, while Boublil began work on the text. According to Boublil, "...I could begin work on the words. This I did—after myself deciding on the subject and title of every song—in collaboration with my friend, poet Jean-Marc Natel."15 Two years later, a two-hour demo tape with Schönberg accompanying himself on the piano and singing every role was completed. An album of this collaboration was recorded at CTS Studios in Wembley and was released in 1980, selling 260,000 copies. The concept album includes Maurice Barrier as Jean Valjean, Jacques Mercier as Javert, Rose Laurens as Fantine, Yvan Dautin as Thénardier, Marie-France Roussel as Mme. Thénardier, Richard Dewitte as Marius, Fabienne Guyon as Cosette, Marie-France Dufour as Éponine, Michel Sardou as Enjolras, Fabrice Bernard as Gavroche, Maryse Cédolin as Young Cosette, Claude-Michel Schönberg as Courfeyrac, Salvatore Adamo as Combeferre, Michel Delpech as Feuilly, Dominique Tirmont as M. Gillenormand, and Mireille as the hair buyer. That year, in September 1980, a stage version directed by veteran French film director Robert Hossein was produced at the Palais des Sports in Paris. The show was a success, with 100 performances seen by over 500,000 people.161718 Most of the cast from the concept album performed in the production.1619 The cast included Maurice Barrier as Valjean, Jean Vallée as Javert, Rose Laurens as Fantine, Maryse Cédolin and Sylvie Camacho and Priscilla Patron as Young Cosette, Marie-France Roussel as Mme. Thénardier, Yvan Dautin as M. Thénardier, Florence Davis and Fabrice Ploquin and Cyrille Dupont as Gavroche, Marianne Mille as Éponine, Gilles Buhlmann as Marius, Christian Ratellin as Enjolras, Fabienne Guyon as Cosette, René-Louis Baron as Combeferre, Dominique Tirmont as M. Gillenormand, Anne Forrez as Mlle. Gillenormand, and Claude Reva as the storyteller.16192021 Original West End production Les Misérables at Queen's Theatre in London The English-language version, with lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer and additional material by James Fenton, was substantially expanded and reworked from a literal translation by Siobhan Bracke of the original Paris version, in particular adding a prologue to tell Jean Valjean's backstory. Kretzmer's work is not a direct "translation" of the French, a term that Kretzmer refused to use. A third of the English lyrics were a "rough" translation, another third were adapted from the French lyrics and the final third consisted of new material. The majority is performed in recitative style; the vocalists use natural speech delivery, not musical metrics.22 The first production in English, produced by Cameron Mackintosh and adapted and directed by Trevor Nunn and John Caird, opened on 8 October 1985 (five years after the original production) at the Barbican Arts Centre, London. It was billed in the RSC Barbican Theatre programme as "The Royal Shakespeare Company presentation of the RSC/Cameron Mackintosh production", and played to preview performances beginning on 28 September 1985. The set was designed by John Napier, costumes by Andreane Neofitou and lighting by David Hersey. Musical supervision and orchestrations were by John Cameron, who had been involved with the show since Boublil and Schönberg hired him to orchestrate the original French concept album. Musical staging was by Kate Flatt with musical direction by Martin Koch. The original London cast included Colm Wilkinson as Jean Valjean, Roger Allam as Javert, Ken Caswell as the Bishop of Digne, Patti LuPone as Fantine, Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony and Joanne Woodcock as Young Cosette, Danielle Akers, Gillian Brander and Juliette Caton as Young Éponine, Susan Jane Tanner as Madame Thénardier, Alun Armstrong as Thénardier, Frances Ruffelle as Éponine, Rebecca Caine as Cosette, Michael Ball as Marius, David Burt as Enjolras, with Ian Tucker, Oliver Spencer and Liza Hayden sharing the role of Gavroche.2324 On 4 December 1985, the show transferred to the Palace Theatre, London and moved again on 3 April 2004, to the much more intimate Queen's Theatre, with some revisions of staging and where, as of August 2015,25 it was still playing. It celebrated its ten-thousandth performance on 5 January 2010.26 The drummer from the original cast album, Peter Boita, stayed with the show for the first 25 years of its history.27 The co-production has generated valuable income for the Royal Shakespeare Company.28 Original Broadway production The musical opened as a pre-Broadway tryout at the Kennedy Center's Opera House in Washington D.C. on 27 December 1986. It ran for eight weeks through 14 February 1987.29 The musical then premiered on Broadway on 12 March 1987 at The Broadway Theatre. Colm Wilkinson and Frances Ruffelle reprised their roles from the London production.30 The $4.5 million production had a more than $4 million advance sale prior to its New York opening.31 The show underwent further tightening and an improved sewer lighting and Javert suicide scene effect was incorporated.32 Boublil explained: "The transfer from London to the United States has prompted further modifications. 'We are taking this opportunity to rethink and perfect, to rewrite some details which probably no one else will see, but which for us are still long nights of work,' Mr. Boublil says. 'There are things that nobody had time to do in London, and here we have a wonderful opportunity to fix a few things. No one will notice, perhaps, but for us, it will make us so happy if we can better this show. We would like this to be the final version.'"31 Two songs were deleted—the complete version of Gavroche's song "Little People" and the adult Cosette's "I Saw Him Once". A short section at the beginning of "In My Life" replaced "I Saw Him Once". The lyrics in Javert's "Stars" were changed. It now ended with the line, "This I swear by the stars!", while the London production and cast recording ended with the repeated line, "Keeping watch in the night". The original Broadway cast included Colm Wilkinson as Jean Valjean, David Bryant as Marius, Judy Kuhn as Cosette, Michael Maguire as Enjolras, Frances Ruffelle as Éponine, Braden Danner as Gavroche, Donna Vivino as Young Cosette, Jennifer Butt as Madame Thénardier, Leo Burmester as Thénardier, Randy Graff as Fantine, Terrence Mann as Javert, Chrissie McDonald as Young Éponine, and Norman Large as the Bishop of Digne.30 Other members of the original Broadway cast included Kevin Marcum, Paul Harman, Anthony Crivello, John Dewar, Joseph Kolinski, Alex Santoriello, Jesse Corti, Susan Goodman, John Norman, Norman Large, Marcus Lovett, Steve Shocket, Cindy Benson, Marcie Shaw, Jane Bodle, Joanna Glushak, Ann Crumb, Kelli James, Gretchen Kingsley-Weihe, Chrissie McDonald. Michael Hinton was the original drummer and credited on the cast album.30 The musical ran at the Broadway Theatre through 10 October 1990, when it moved to the Imperial Theatre.30 It was scheduled to close on 15 March 2003, but the closing was postponed by a surge in public interest.33 According to an article in The Scotsman, "Sales picked up last October, when Sir Cameron made the announcement that the show would be closing on March 15th... its closure postponed to May 18th because of an unexpected increase in business."34 After 6,680 performances in sixteen years,34 when it closed on 18 May 2003,30 it was the second-longest-running Broadway musical after Cats.35 It was surpassed by The Phantom of the Opera in 2006.36 This Broadway production of Les Misérables and its advertising in New York City is a reoccurring theme in American Psycho. The reviewer for the Financial Times wrote that Les Misérables is "the book's hilarious main cultural compass-point".37 2006 Broadway revival Only three years after the original run closed, Les Misérables began a return to Broadway on 9 November 2006 at the Broadhurst Theatre for a limited run that was subsequently made open-ended. Using the set, costumes, performers, and other resources from the recently closed third US national touring production, the production was only slightly altered. Minor changes included colourful projections blended into its existing lighting design, and a proscenium that extended out into the first two boxes on either side of the stage. Some cuts made to the show's prologue during its original Broadway run were restored, lyrics for Gavroche's death scene (known in the revival as "Ten Little Bullets") cut during the development of the original London production were restored, and much of the show was re-orchestrated by Christopher Jahnke, introducing a snare and timpani-heavy sound played by a 14-member band, a reduction of about 8 musicians from the original production's 22 musician orchestration. The original 2006 Broadway revival cast included Alexander Gemignani as Jean Valjean, Norm Lewis as Javert, Daphne Rubin-Vega as Fantine, Celia Keenan-Bolger as Éponine, Aaron Lazar as Enjolras, Adam Jacobs as Marius, Ali Ewoldt as Cosette, Gary Beach as Thénardier, Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier, Brian D’Addario and Jacob Levine and Skye Rainforth and Austyn Myers as Gavroche, James Chip Leonard as The Bishop of Digne, Drew Sarich as Grantaire, and Tess Adams and Kylie Liya Goldstein and Carly Rose Sonenclar as Young Cosette/Young Éponine.38 Lea Salonga, who previously played the role of Éponine in the 10th Anniversary concert, replaced Rubin-Vega as Fantine beginning on 2 March 2007. Zach Rand replaced Jacob Levine as Gavroche on 15 March 2007. Ann Harada replaced Jenny Galloway as Mme. Thénardier on 24 April 2007. Ben Davis joined playing Javert, and Max von Essen playing Enjolras. Ben Crawford and Mandy Bruno joined the cast that day too, playing Brujon and Éponine respectively. On 23 July 2007, Sarich took over the role of Valjean, following Gemignani's departure. On 5 September 2007, it was announced that John Owen-Jones (who was playing Valjean in London) was to join the Broadway cast. In return, Sarich would join the London cast in Owen-Jones' place. Judy Kuhn, who originated the role of Cosette, returned to the show after twenty years as Fantine, succeeding Salonga. The revival closed on 6 January 2008.39 2013 Toronto revival A sit down production played at the Princess of Wales Theatre in Toronto, Canada. Previews began on 27 September 2013 with the opening night on 9 October. The production closed on 2 February 2014.40414243 Laurence Olivier Award nominee, Ramin Karimloo, starred as Jean Valjean.44 He was joined by fellow West End star, Earl Carpenter, who reprised the role of Inspector Javert.45 Other cast members included Genevieve Leclerc as Fantine, Samantha Hill as Cosette, Melissa O'Neil as Éponine, Cliff Saunders as Monsieur Thenardier, Lisa Horner as Madame Thenardier, and Mark Uhre as Enjolras.46 The roles of young Cosette and young Éponine were shared by Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry and Madison Oldroyd. Gavroche was shared by David Gregory Black and Aiden GlennRead.47 2014 Broadway revival The show returned to Broadway in March 2014 at the Imperial Theatre with previews beginning 1 March 2014 and had an official opening on 23 March 2014.4849 The creative team includes the direction of Laurence Connor and James Powell, the set design by Matt Kinley, costumes by Andreane Neofitou and Christine Rowlands, lighting by Paule Constable, sound by Mick Potter and projections by Fifty-Nine Productions. Cameron Mackintosh once again produced the show. On 22 October 2013, it was announced that Ramin Karimloo, Will Swenson, Caissie Levy, and Nikki M. James would be headlining the revival cast as Jean Valjean, Javert, Fantine, and Éponine respectively.50 Andy Mientus and Samantha Hill also star as Marius and Cosette respectively.5152 Angeli Negron and McKayla Twiggs share the role of Young Cosette.53 On 30 August 2015, Karimloo ended his run of the show as was replaced by Alfie Boe. After Boe's final performance on 28 February, the role of Valjean will be played by John Owen-Jones beginning 1 March 2016 until the production shutters on 4 September 2016. It has been announced that the Broadway revival of Les Misérables will close after 1,026 performances over two-and-a-half years on 4 September 2016.54 The 2014 Broadway revival was nominated for 3 Tony Awards: Best Revival of a Musical, Best Leading Actor in a Musical for Karimloo, and Best Sound Design for Potter. 2014 Australian revival In mid 2013, a brand new Australian production was announced, with Simon Gleeson as Valjean, Hayden Tee as Javert, Patrice Tipoki as Fantine, Trevor Ashley and Lara Mulcahy as the Thénardiers, Kerrie Anne Greenland as Éponine, Emily Langridge as Cosette, Euan Doidge as Marius and Chris Durling as Enjolras.55 The production premiered on 4 July at Her Majesty's Theatre, Melbourne.56 Additional stops for the Australian tour included the Crown Theatre in Perth,57 the Capitol Theatre in Sydney,58 and the Lyric Theatre QPAC in Brisbane.59 The Australian revival production will then transfer to Manila, Philippines at the beginning of its Asian tour in March 2016.60 2016 Asian Tour On 16 September 2015, it was announced that the Australian revival production would launch its Asian tour in Manila, Philippines at the Theatre at Solaire from March 2016 and will proceed to the Esplanade Theatre in Singapore from May 2016.6061 The Asian Tour features Simon Gleeson as Valjean, Earl Carpenter as Javert, Helen Walsh as Madame Thénardier, Cameron Blakely as Thénardier, Kerrie Anne Greenland as Éponine, Emily Langridge as Cosette, Chris Durling as Enjolras, and Paul Wilkins as Marius.62 Rachelle Ann Go will be playing the role of Fantine in the Manila production, and Patrice Tipoki will be taking over the role in the Singapore production after her stint in the original London production. Concert productions 10th Anniversary Concert Main article: Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert On 8 October 1995, the show celebrated the tenth anniversary of the West End production with a concert at the Royal Albert Hall. This 10th Anniversary Concert was nearly "complete," missing only a handful of scenes, including "The Death of Gavroche" and the confrontation between Marius and the Thénardiers at the wedding feast. Sir Cameron Mackintosh hand-selected the cast, which became known as the Les Misérables Dream Cast, assembled from around the world, and engaged the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. The concert concluded with seventeen Valjeans from various international productions singing, "Do You Hear the People Sing?" in their native languages. The concert cast included Colm Wilkinson as Jean Valjean, Philip Quast as Javert, Paul Monaghan as the Bishop of Digne, Ruthie Henshall as Fantine, Hannah Chick as Young Cosette, Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier, Alun Armstrong as Thénardier, Adam Searles as Gavroche, Michael Maguire as Enjolras, Michael Ball as Marius, Judy Kuhn as Cosette, Lea Salonga as Éponine, and Anthony Crivello as Grantaire. The concert was staged by Ken Caswell and conducted by David Charles Abell. 25th Anniversary Concert Main article: Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert The 25th Anniversary Concert of the West End production was held at The O2 in North Greenwich, South East London, United Kingdom, on Sunday, 3 October 2010 at 1:30 pm and 7:00 pm. It featured Alfie Boe as Jean Valjean, Norm Lewis as Javert, Lea Salonga as Fantine, Nick Jonas as Marius, Katie Hall as Cosette (in place of Camilla Kerslake, who was unable to attend), Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier, Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras, Samantha Barks as Éponine, Matt Lucas as Thénardier, Mia Jenkins as Young Cosette, Robert Madge as Gavroche and Earl Carpenter as the Bishop of Digne. Casts of the current London, international tour, original 1985 London, and several school productions took part, comprising an ensemble of three hundred performers and musicians. The concert was directed by Laurence Connor & James Powell and conducted by David Charles Abell. Other concert performances The musical has also been performed in concert at Cardiff Castle and several venues in southern England, produced by Earl Carpenter Concerts. A concert version starring Jeff Leyton was also performed at the Odyssey Arena, Belfast. In 1989, a one-night concert performance was performed at SkyDome, Toronto, and the largest concert production attracted an audience of approximately 125,000 as part of the Australia Day celebrations in Sydney's Domain Park. The Scandinavian concert tour, produced by Cameron Mackintosh in association with Noble Art, starred Danish musical icon Stig Rossen in the leading role and commemorated author Victor Hugo's 200th birthday. Venues on the tour included the Stockholm Globe Arena, Oslo Spektrum, the Helsinki Hartwell Areena, and the Gothenburg Scandinavium, with audiences totalling over 150,000 for the complete tour. In November 2004, to celebrate the centennial of the Entente Cordiale, the Queen invited the cast of Les Misérables in the West End to perform for French President Jacques Chirac at Windsor Castle. It was the first time the cast of a West End musical had performed at a Royal residence. The cast was the same as in the West End, supplemented by several guest singers and a choir of former performers. The part of Jean Valjean was played by Michael Ball – the original 1985 London and 1995 Dream Cast Marius - and the part of Javert was played by Michael McCarthy. In February 2008, Les Misérables was performed at the Bournemouth International Centre, England with a cast of West End stars accompanied by the Bournemouth Symphony Orchestra. In August 2008, a concert version, directed by Richard Jay-Alexander, was performed at the Hollywood Bowl. The cast included veteran Les Misérables star J. Mark McVey as Valjean, The Office star Melora Hardin as Fantine, Broadway star and Bowl veteran Brian Stokes Mitchell as Javert, Spring Awakening and Glee star Lea Michele as Éponine, Tony-winning Jersey Boys star John Lloyd Young as Marius, West End star Tom Lowe as Enjolras, Michael McCormick as Thénardier, Ruth Williamson as Madame Thénardier, Michele Maika as Cosette, Maddie Levy as Young Cosette, and Sage Ryan as Gavroche. In September 2008, it was performed at the St John Loveridge Hall in Guernsey with a cast of West End performers—the first time that it had been professionally performed on the Island where Victor Hugo wrote the novel. Former London Valjean Phil Cavill reprised his role alongside Les Misérables veteran Michael McCarthy as Javert. In March 2009, the Guernsey production was remounted at Fort Regent in Jersey; and in July 2009, the musical was performed in concert at Osborne House on the Isle of Wight. Touring productions National US Tours of the original Broadway production The show had three national touring companies of the original Broadway production in the US, all of which shared the Broadway producer and manager, creative teams, as well nearly identical sets, costumes, and lighting. While the touring production and the New York production were running simultaneously, the staff, cast members, crew, and musicians of the two productions interchanged often, which contributed to keeping both companies of the show in form. When the New York production closed in 2003, the Third National Tour continued for another three years, and enjoyed the influx of many members from the original and subsequent New York companies. The First National Tour opened at Boston's Shubert Theatre on 12 December 1987, and continued to play major cities until late 1991. The Second National Tour (called "The Fantine Company") opened at Los Angeles' Shubert Theatre on 1 June 1988. The production played for fourteen months then transferred to San Francisco's Curran Theatre where it enjoyed a similar run. The Third National Tour of Les Misérables (called "The Marius Company") was one of the longest running American touring musical productions. Opening on 28 November 1988, at the Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center in Florida, and closing on 23 July 2006, at the Fox Theatre in St. Louis, Missouri,63 the tour ran for seventeen years and 7,061 performances. The tour played in 145 cities in 43 states. The same touring company also frequently performed in Canada, made a 1994 diversion to Singapore, and another diversion in 2002 to be the first Western musical production to visit China, opening in Shanghai's Grand Theatre for a three-week engagement. All US productions (including Broadway and its revival) were visually identical in scale and design but the third national tour was notable for its portability without sacrificing the Broadway-caliber experience. Thanks to innovative touring techniques borrowed from the pop/rock concert industry, the 4.5 million dollar production was adaptable to smaller and larger venues and traveled complete in all of 8 semi tractor trailers. It was set up and ready to go in less than 24 hours and broken down and packed up in about 16 hours. This allowed it to reach many cities and venues in its acclaimed, original Broadway form. The final company of the Third National Broadway Tour included Randal Keith as Valjean (Keith also played Valjean in the final company of the original Broadway engagement), Robert Hunt as Javert, Joan Almedilla as Fantine, Daniel Bogart as Marius, Norman Large (from Original Broadway Cast) as Monsieur Thénardier, Jennifer Butt (from Original Broadway Cast) as Madame Thénardier, Melissa Lyons as Éponine, Ali Ewoldt as Cosette, Victor Wallace as Enjolras, Meg Guzulescu and Rachel Schier alternating as Young Cosette and Young Éponine, and Austyn Myers and Anthony Skillman alternating as Gavroche. 25th Anniversary Tour A tour to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the show began performances on 12 December 2009, at the Wales Millennium Centre in Cardiff. Differences from the original production included a new set, new costumes, new direction and alterations to the original orchestrations. The tour also did not use a revolving stage and the scenery was inspired by the paintings of Victor Hugo. Locations have included Manchester, Norwich, Birmingham, Edinburgh, Bristol, Salford, and Southampton. The tour also played a special engagement in Paris. From September through October, the show returned to the Barbican Centre, London, site of the original 1985 production. The tour cast featured John Owen-Jones as Valjean, Earl Carpenter as Javert, Gareth Gates as Marius, Ashley Artus as Thénardier, Lynne Wilmot as Madame Thénardier, Madalena Alberto as Fantine, Rosalind James as Éponine, Jon Robyns as Enjolras, Katie Hall as Cosette (with Eliza Jones as Young Cosette), and David Lawrence as the Bishop of Digne. The tour ended 2 October 2010, at the Barbican. In the fall of 2010, The tour moved to the US with a new company presented by Broadway Across America to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the show opening on Broadway. The tour had its opening on 19 November 2010 at the Paper Mill Playhouse in Millburn, New Jersey, running until 19 December 2010. This tour originally starred Lawrence Clayton as Valjean, Andrew Varela as Javert, Betsy Morgan as Fantine, Jenny Latimer as Cosette, Justin Scott Brown as Marius, Chasten Harmon as Éponine, Michael Kostroff as Thénardier, Shawna Hamic as Madame Thénardier, Jeremy Hays as Enjolras, Josh Caggiano and Ethan Paul Khusidman as Gavroche, Maya Jade Frank and Juliana Simone alternating as Young Cosette and Young Éponine. J. Mark McVey's daughter, Kylie McVey was the understudy for Young Cosette and Young Éponine. Clayton left the tour in April 2011. Ron Sharpe later took over as Valjean until June 2011. J. Mark McVey was then Valjean (McVey previously played the role on Broadway), but McVey and his daughter left the tour on 1 April 2012. Peter Lockyer replaces him as Valjean. Betsy Morgan left the tour on 2 December 2012. She was replaced by Genevieve Leclerc. The tour ran until 11 August 2013, closing at the Smith Center for the Performing Arts in Las Vegas. The tour's final cast included Peter Lockyer as Valjean, Andrew Varela as Javert, Genevieve Leclerc as Fantine, Lauren Wiley as Cosette, Devin Ilaw as Marius, Briana Carlson-Goodman as Éponine, Timothy Gulan as Thénardier, Shawna Hamic as Madame Thénardier, Jason Forbach as Enjolras, Ava Della Pietra and Erin Cearlock alternating as Little Cosette and Young Eponine, with Mia Sinclair Jenness as Little Girl,6465 In 2011 it was reported that the tour is one of six US national Broadway tours that are grossing over $1,000,000 per week.66 International productions The show has been produced in forty-two countries and translated into twenty-one languages: English, French (original and re-translated), German (Austria and Germany), Spanish (four versions: two from Spain, one version each from Argentina and Mexico), Japanese, Hebrew, Hungarian, Icelandic, Norwegian (Bokmål and Nynorsk), Polish, Swedish (in Sweden and in Finland), Dutch (Netherlands and Belgium), Danish, Finnish, Brazilian Portuguese, Estonian, Czech, Mauritian Creole, Basque, Catalan and Korean. Including singles and promos, there have been over seventy official recordings from worldwide productions.67 The first full West End / Broadway production in Europe (mainland) was set up in Oslo, Norway at Det Norske Teatret and opened on 17 March 1988.68 The production was in Norwegian and starred Norwegian singer/actor Øystein Wiik as Jean Valjean, Paul Åge Johannessen as Javert, Øivind Blunck as Thénardier, Kari Gjærum as Fantine, Amund Enger as Enjolras and Guri Schanke as Éponine. The first Oslo production was hugely successful and some 10% of Norway's entire population saw the show in the first 6 months. Øystein Wiik went on to also star as Jean Valjean in the productions in Vienna and London in 1989–1990. Interestingly, the stage show, which had changed so significantly since its Parisian conception as a stadium concert in 1980, was only finally translated back into the language of Victor Hugo for its French World Première in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, in 1991. This production, which in fact boasted a cast that presented five shows a week in French and three a week in English, was a great success. It gave the producers a clear indication that Les Misérables was finally ready to go "home", to Paris, later that same year. Regional productions This section contains information of unclear or questionable importance or relevance to the article's subject matter. Please help improve this article by clarifying or removing superfluous information. (February 2014) In September 2008, a mini-tour produced by Atlanta's Theater of the Stars played Eisenhower Hall at the United States Military Academy,69in citation given in West Point, New York; the Filene Center at the Wolf Trap National Park for the Performing Arts in Vienna, Virginia; Kansas City Starlight Theatre; and the Fox Theater in Atlanta. The show featured a new set of original pictures painted by Victor Hugo himself. Robert Evan played Valjean, returning to the role he played in the mid-nineties on Broadway. Also featured were Nikki Rene Daniels as Fantine and Robert Hunt as Javert, both reprising their roles from the Broadway revival. Fred Hanson directed the production. The creative team included Matt Kinley as Scenic Designer, Ken Billington as Lighting Designer, Peter Fitzgerald and Erich Bechtel as Sound Designers, Zachary Borovay as Projection Designer, and Dan Riddle as Musical Director and Conductor.70 In 2008, the Signature Theatre in Arlington, Virginia staged a small venue "black box" version of the play. Signature received Mackintosh's special permission for the production: "One of the great pleasures of being involved with the creation of Les Misérables is seeing this marvelous musical being done in a completely different and original way. Having seen many shows brilliantly reimagined at Signature I have no doubt that Eric and his team will come up with a revolutionary new take on Les Miz unlike anything anyone has seen before. Viva la différence!"71 The production officially opened on 14 December 2008 (after previews from 2 December), and ran through 22 February 2009 (extended from 25 January 2009).7273 A 2014 production at the Dallas Theater Center modernized the staging in a way rarely attempted in productions of this play, set visually in the modern-day United States rather than 1830s France. The concept was thought to be refreshing as a change from typical production styles and effective as a commentary on modern inequality. Though, much controversy surrounded their unauthorized depart from the authors' libretto and score.7475 In Panama, Les Misérables was staged in 2014 in Spanish at the famed National Theatre of Panama for a short, sold out run, directed by Aaron Zebede.76 School edition The school edition cuts a considerable amount of material from the original show. It is divided into thirty scenes and, although no "critical" scenes or songs have been removed, it runs 25–30 minutes shorter than the "official" version making the total running time about 2 1⁄2 hours.77 A few subtle changes of vocal pitch have been made: "What Have I Done?", Valjean's Soliloquy, "Stars" by Javert, "A Little Fall of Rain" by Éponine and Marius, "Turning", and "Castle on a Cloud" lose a verse each. During "Fantine's Arrest" Bamatabois loses two verses. The song "Fantine's Death/Confrontation" is edited, and the counterpoint duel between Javert and Valjean is lost, as well as a verse by Fantine. "Dog Eats Dog" by Thénardier is heavily truncated. "Beggars at the Feast", is shortened, with Thénardier losing a verse, and the song before it, "Wedding Chorale", is excluded entirely although the rest of the wedding remains in place. Also, the drinker's introduction to "Master of the House" is cut completely.78 Film adaptation For the most recent film adaptation, see Les Misérables (2012 film). Although numerous films of the Les Misérables story have been made, no film adaptation of the stage musical was produced for many years. A film adaptation was in development at several times since the late 1980s. Alan Parker was reported to be connected to an adaptation at an early stage.79 In 1992 Mackintosh announced planning for a film to be directed by Bruce Beresford and co-produced by TriStar Pictures,80 but the project was later abandoned.81 The 2010 DVD/Blu-ray release of Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert included an announcement of revised plans for a film adaptation82 which was later confirmed by Mackintosh. Tom Hooper signed on in March 2011 to direct the Mackintosh-produced film from a screenplay by William Nicholson.83 In June 2011, Working Title Films and Mackintosh announced that the film would begin principal photography in early 2012 for a tentative December release date. The film was given its general US release on Christmas Day 2012.84 Principal cast members include Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean, Russell Crowe as Javert,85 Anne Hathaway as Fantine,86 Amanda Seyfried as Cosette,87 Eddie Redmayne as Marius Pontmercy,88 Samantha Barks as Éponine,89 Aaron Tveit as Enjolras, and Sacha Baron Cohen and Helena Bonham Carter as the Thénardiers.9091 Other notable actors who played roles in the film include Bertie Carvel as Bamatabois, Colm Wilkinson as the Bishop of Digne and Frances Ruffelle as a prostitute.92 Cast recordings English[ The following recordings of Les Misérables are available in English: the Original London Cast, the Original Broadway Cast, the Complete Symphonic Recording, the 10th Anniversary London Concert, The 25th Anniversary UK Tour Cast and The 25th Anniversary London Concert. Original London Cast recording The Original London Cast recording was the first English language album of the musical. Recorded in 1985, when the show premiered, it is closest to the original French concept album. For example, "Stars" appears before "Look Down" and shortly after, the original version of "Little People" plays, which was later incorporated into the revealing of Javert. It also features a song entitled "I Saw Him Once", sung by Cosette, which was later incorporated into the first part of "In My Life". The album has sold 887,000 copies in the US.93 The cast includes Colm Wilkinson as Valjean, Roger Allam as Javert, Patti LuPone as Fantine, Alun Armstrong as Thénardier, Susan Jane Tanner as Mme. Thénardier, Frances Ruffelle as Éponine, Ian Tucker as Gavroche, Michael Ball as Marius, David Burt as Enjolras, and Rebecca Caine as Cosette. Original Broadway Cast recording The Original Broadway Cast recording was produced in 1987. It included several changes to the songs that are still evident in today's performances. As with its predecessor, it is incomplete, and leaves out songs or parts that are more important narratively than musically (e.g., "Fantine's Arrest", "The Runaway Cart", "The Final Battle"). The album has sold 1,596,000 copies in the US.93 The cast includes Colm Wilkinson as Valjean, Terrence Mann as Javert, Randy Graff as Fantine, Leo Burmester as Thénardier, Jennifer Butt as Madame Thénardier, Frances Ruffelle as Éponine, Braden Danner as Gavroche, David Bryant as Marius, Judy Kuhn as Cosette, Michael Maguire as Enjolras, and Donna Vivino as Young Cosette. Complete Symphonic Recording Recorded in 1988 and released in 1989, the Complete Symphonic Recording features the entire score. (The Czech Revival Recording is the only other album, in any language, to feature the entire score; on the other hand, the four 2003 Japanese recordings feature the entire score after the cuts first made on Broadway at the end of 2000.) Cameron Mackintosh's original plan was to use the Australian cast,94 but the scope was expanded to create an international cast featuring performers from the major performances of the musical. The cast was recorded in three different places.95 The album, produced by David Caddick and conducted by Martin Koch, won the Best Musical Cast Show Album Grammy Award in 1991. The cast includes Gary Morris as Valjean, Philip Quast as Javert, Debra Byrne as Fantine, Gay Soper as Mme. Thénardier, Barry James as Thénardier, Kaho Shimada as Éponine, Michael Ball as Marius, Anthony Warlow as Enjolras, and Tracy Shayne as Cosette. 10th Anniversary Concert Main article: Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert The 10th Anniversary recording was of a concert version of Les Misérables, performed at the Royal Albert Hall in October 1995, featuring full orchestra and choir. All the parts were sung live, giving the performance a different mood from other recordings. The score was recorded consecutively without pauses or multiple recordings. The concert's encores are also included. As with the original recordings, however, they differed from the stage versions by excluding some songs (e.g., those vital to plot such as "Fantine's Arrest" and "The Runaway Cart" were kept, while unnecessary or complex songs, such as "At the Barricade", were left out). The cast includes Colm Wilkinson as Valjean, Philip Quast as Javert, Ruthie Henshall as Fantine, Alun Armstrong as Thénardier, Jenny Galloway as Mme. Thénardier, Lea Salonga as Éponine, Adam Searles as Gavroche, Hannah Chick as Young Cosette, Michael Ball as Marius, Michael Maguire as Enjolras, Judy Kuhn as Cosette and Anthony Crivello as Grantaire. Manchester Highlights A five-track album featuring members of the UK national tour was released in 1992 and includes "I Dreamed a Dream" (Ria Jones); "Stars" (Philip Quast); "On My Own" (Meredith Braun); "Bring Him Home" (Jeff Leyton); and "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" (Mike Sterling). The version of "Stars" is the same as that on the Complete Symphonic Recording. 25th Anniversary UK Tour Cast Recorded live at the Palace Theatre in Manchester, this recording was released to commemorate 25 years of Les Misérables in English. This recording featured new arrangements and reinspired orchestrations, and included John Owen-Jones as Valjean, Earl Carpenter as Javert, Madalena Alberto as Fantine, Ashley Artus as M. Thénardier, Lynne Wilmot as Mme. Thénardier, Gareth Gates as Marius, Katie Hall as Cosette, Jon Robyns as Enjolras, and Rosalind James as Éponine. 25th Anniversary Concert Main article: Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert The 25th Anniversary Concert was recorded live at The O2 (London) on 3 October 2010 and is available on DVD in the UK while the Blu-ray was released worldwide. It was shown in select US theaters via NCM Fathom Events. The release for the DVD and Blu-ray in the United States was 22 February 2011 to promote the film adaptation. A CD single of the 'Valjean Quartet' singing "Bring Him Home" was also recorded and released, with proceeds going to the charity "Tickets For Troops". The cast included Alfie Boe as Jean Valjean, Norm Lewis as Javert, Nick Jonas as Marius, Samantha Barks as Éponine, Katie Hall as Cosette, Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras, Lea Salonga as Fantine, Matt Lucas as Monsieur Thénardier and Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier. Other languages There are also various non-English language cast albums of the musical. 1980 Original French concept album 1987 Original Israeli cast 1988 Original Hungarian cast 1988 Original Vienna cast 1990 Original Swedish cast 1991 Original Dutch cast 1991 Paris Revival cast 1992 Original Danish cast 1992 Original Czech cast 1993 Original Spanish cast 1993 Korean revival cast 1994 Japanese "blue" cast 1994 Japanese "red" cast 1996 Original Duisburg cast 1996 Swedish Värmland cast 1998 Original Antwerp cast 2003 Japanese "orange" cast 2003 Japanese "green" cast 2003 Japanese "light blue" cast 2003 Japanese "violet" cast 2003 Czech revival cast 2008 Dutch revival cast 2008 Le Capitole de Québec cast 2010 Polish Revival cast 2010 Spanish 25th anniversary production cast 2011 Czech cast Awards and nominations Original West End production Original West End production Year Award Category Nominee Result 1985 Laurence Olivier Award Best New Musical Nominated Best Actor in a Musical Colm Wilkinson Nominated Alun Armstrong Nominated Best Actress in a Musical Patti LuPone Won 2012 Laurence Olivier Award96 Audience Award for Most Popular Show Won 2014 Laurence Olivier Award97 Audience Award for Most Popular Show Won Original Broadway production Original Broadway production Year Award Category Nominee Result 1987 Tony Award Best Musical Won Best Book of a Musical Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg Won Best Original Score Claude-Michel Schönberg and Herbert Kretzmer Won Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical Colm Wilkinson Nominated Terrence Mann Nominated Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical Michael Maguire Won Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical Judy Kuhn Nominated Frances Ruffelle Won Best Direction of a Musical Trevor Nunn and John Caird Won Best Scenic Design John Napier Won Best Costume Design Andreane Neofitou Nominated Best Lighting Design David Hersey Won Drama Desk Award Outstanding Musical Won Outstanding Actor in a Musical Colm Wilkinson Nominated Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical Michael Maguire Won Outstanding Featured Actress in a Musical Judy Kuhn Nominated Outstanding Orchestrations John Cameron Won Outstanding Music Claude-Michel Schönberg Won Outstanding Set Design John Napier Won 2013 Toronto revival 2013 Toronto revival Year Award Category Nominee Result 2014 Dora Award9899 Outstanding Production Nominated Outstanding Male Performance Ramin Karimloo Nominated Mark Uhre Nominated Aiden Glenn Nominated Outstanding Female Performance Melissa O'Neil Won Outstanding Direction Laurence Connor and James Powell Nominated Outstanding Scenic Design Matt Kinley Nominated Outstanding Costume Design Andreane Neofitou and Christine Rowland Won Outstanding Lighting Design Paule Constable Nominated Outstanding Choreography James Dodgson Nominated Outstanding Ensemble Entire ensemble Nominated 2014 Broadway revival 2014 Broadway revival Year Award Category Nominee Result 2014 Tony Award Best Revival of a Musical Nominated Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical Ramin Karimloo Nominated Best Sound Design of a Musical Mick Potter Nominated Drama Desk Award Outstanding Revival of a Musical Nominated 2014 Australian revival 2014 Australian revival Year Award Category Nominee Result 2014 Green Room Awards Production Nominated Actor in a Leading Role Simon Gleeson Nominated Hayden Tee Won Direction James Powell and Laurence Connor Nominated Musical Direction Geoffrey Castles Nominated Design (Lighting) Paule Constable Nominated Design (Sound) Mick Potter Nominated Design (Set and Costume) Matt Kinley (Set and Image Design) Nominated 2015 Helpmann Awards100101 Best Musical Won Best Male Actor in a Musical Simon Gleeson Won Hayden Tee Nominated Best Male Actor in a Supporting Role in a Musical Trevor Ashley Nominated Chris Durling Nominated Best Female Actor in a Musical Patrice Tipoki Nominated Best Female Actor in a Supporting Role in a Musical Kerrie Anne Greenland Won Best Direction of a Musical Laurence Connor and James Powell Nominated Best Choreography in a Musical Michael Ashcroft and Geoffrey Garratt Nominated Best Lighting Design Paule Constable Won Best Scenic Design Matt Kinley Nominated Best Sound Design Mick Potter Won See also Musical Theatre portal Lists of musicals References 1.Jump up ^ Behr, Edward (1993). The Complete Book of Les Miserables. New York: Arcade Publishing. p. 51. ISBN 978-1-55970-156-3. Retrieved 2011-11-10. 2.Jump up ^ Billington, Michael (21 September 2010). "Twenty-five years on, they ask me if I was wrong about Les Misérables ...". London: The Guardian Newspaper Online. Retrieved 2013-01-31. 3.Jump up ^ Kehe, Jason. "Theater Review: "Les Misérables" At The Ahmanson". USC Annenberg. Retrieved 2013-01-31. 4.Jump up ^ "The Fantasticks website". Retrieved 2012-11-04. 5.Jump up ^ Craig, Zoe (13 April 2011). "Top 10 Longest-Running London Theatre Shows". londonist.com. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Masters, Tim (1 October 2010). "Bon Anniversaire! 25 Facts About Les Mis". BBC News. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 7.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables on Broadway". Lesmis.com. Archived from the original on 2007-10-24. Retrieved 2007-12-19. 8.Jump up ^ "Elaine Page on Sunday –1300–1500". BBC Radio 2. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 9.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables". Stage Agent. Retrieved 2011-03-09. 10.Jump up ^ Kayes, Gillyanne; Fisher, Jeremy (2002). Successful Singing Auditions. Psychology Press. ISBN 978-0-87830-163-8. Retrieved 2011-03-09. 11.Jump up ^ "Cast and Creatives | Les Misérables Official Website". Cameron Mackintosh Overseas Limited. Retrieved 29 June 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "'Cast & Creative - Les Misérables Broadway". Cameron Mackintosh Overseas Limited. Retrieved 2016-01-30. 13.Jump up ^ "'Cast & Creative - Les Misérables Official Website". Cameron Mackintosh Overseas Limited. Retrieved 2016-03-11. 14.Jump up ^ Behr, Edward (1989). The Complete Book of Les Misérables. Arcade Publishing. p. 50. Retrieved 2010-05-25. 15.Jump up ^ Title unknown (piano/vocal selections). Alain Boublil Music Ltd. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Vermette, Margaret (2006). The Musical World of Boublil & Schönberg – The Creators of Les Misérables, Miss Saigon, Martin Guerre, and The Pirate Queen. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 978-1-55783-715-8. Retrieved 2010-07-29. 17.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables Show History". Archived from the original on 23 April 2010. Retrieved 2010-05-15. 18.Jump up ^ "Walnut Street Theatre – Les Misérables: Creation of the Musical". Retrieved 2010-05-15. 19.^ Jump up to: a b "Dans l'attente des Misérables du Châtelet, souvenons nous de la création en 1980" (in French). Retrieved 2010-05-22. 20.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables - The first one in PARIS (1980) - MES: Robert HOSSEIN - (ABC_Arc: RLBaron)". YouTube. Retrieved 2010-05-19. 21.Jump up ^ "Waifs and urchins around the world: Paris". Retrieved 2010-05-19.source? 22.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables - NOW Magazine". nowtoronto.com. Retrieved 2014-12-02. 23.Jump up ^ "The Official Roger Allam Fan Site". Archived from the original on 26 November 2009. 24.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables". johncaird.com. Retrieved 2011-03-13. 25.Jump up ^ "London Theatre Guide, Show Listing: Les Misérables". Retrieved 2014-10-03. 26.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables 10,000th Performance in West End". London Theatre Guide. 5 January 2010. Retrieved 2011-02-09. 27.Jump up ^ Young, Peter (19 Oct 2010). "Les Miserables: 25 years of revolution". Central Western Daily. Australia. 28.Jump up ^ The Committee Office, House of Commons. "House of Commons – Culture, Media and Sport – Minutes of Evidence". publications.parliament.uk. Retrieved 2010-01-23. 29.Jump up ^ Richards, David (29 December 1986). "Les Misérables; The Musical: Heavy on the Spectacular; Beneath the Dazzle, Few Insights". The Washington Post. p. D1. 30.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Les Misérables". Internet Broadway Database. Retrieved 2010-08-27. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Bennetts, Leslie (6 December 1986). "'Les Misérables' Ready For Its American Debut". The New York Times. p. 11. 32.Jump up ^ Behr, Edward (1993). The Complete Book of Les Misérables. Arcade Publishing. p. 144. ISBN 978-1-55970-156-3. 33.Jump up ^ Kwiatkowski, Jane (23 March 2003). "Musical Chairs". The Buffalo News. p. F1. 34.^ Jump up to: a b Cox, David (20 May 2003). "Broadway Curtain Closes On Les Mis". The Scotsman. p. 7. 35.Jump up ^ Kuchwara, Michael (19 May 2003). "Broadway Says Au Revoir to 'Les Miz'". Associated Press. 36.Jump up ^ "Long Runs on Broadway". Playbill. 22 December 2010. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 37.Jump up ^ Andress, Nigel (20 April 2000). "The Arts: Bloodless 'American Psycho' on the Loose". Financial Times. 38.Jump up ^ Brantley, Ben (10 November 2006). "Didn't We Just See This Revolution?". The New York Times. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 39.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables Sets 1/6 Closing Date". broadway.com. 29 October 2007. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 40.Jump up ^ Brand new Les Misérables coming to Toronto stage Retrieved 2013-02-13. 41.Jump up ^ LES MISERABLES, ONCE, ALADDIN & More Set for Mirvish's 50th Season Retrieved 2013-02-13. 42.Jump up ^ Toronto's New Les Misérables, Starring Ramin Karimloo, Will Begin in September; Complete Casting Announced Archived 6 September 2013 at the Wayback Machine. Playbill, Retrieved 2013-09-14. 43.Jump up ^ Toronto Production of Les Misérables, Starring Ramin Karimloo, Ends 2 Feb. Archived 19 February 2014 at the Wayback Machine. Playbill, Retrieved 2014-02-02. 44.Jump up ^ BWW Exclusive Interview: Ramin Karimloo on His Toronto Homecoming in LES MISERABLES in Fall of 2013 Retrieved 2013-02-13. 45.Jump up ^ Earl Carpenter joining Ramin Karimloo in LesMis Toronto Retrieved 2013-06-14. 46.Jump up ^ "Toronto's New Les Miz Will Star Ramin Karimloo, Genevieve Leclerc, Samantha Hill, Lisa Horner, Cliff Saunders". Playbill. 47.Jump up ^ Rehearsals Begin for Ramin Karimloo-Led LES MISERABLES in Toronto; Full Cast Announced Broadway World, Retrieved 2013-11-06. 48.Jump up ^ Les Misérables Will Return to Broadway's Imperial Theatre; Re-Imagined Revival Sets 2014 Dates Archived 8 June 2013 at the Wayback Machine. Retrieved 2013-05-30. 49.Jump up ^ "Les Miserables to Storm the Barricade on Broadway Again in 2014". Broadway.com. 50.Jump up ^ Ramin Karimloo (making his Broadway debut), Will Swenson, Caissie Levy and Nikki M. James Will Star in Broadway Return of Les Misérables Archived 23 October 2013 at the Wayback Machine. Playbill, Retrieved 2013-10-28. 51.Jump up ^ Andy Mientus and Charlotte Maltby Will Make Broadway Debuts in 2014 Revival of Les Misérables Archived 11 November 2013 at the Wayback Machine. Playbill, Retrieved 2013-11-11. 52.Jump up ^ Breaking News: Samantha Hill to Take Over as Cosette for Broadway's New LES MISERABLES broadwayworld.com, retrieved 2014-05-12. 53.Jump up ^ Filipponi, Pietro (27 January 2014), Young Cosette, Eponine & Gavroche Roles Cast in the New Broadway Production of LES MISÉRABLES, Gotham News, retrieved 2014-07-27 54.Jump up ^ "Bring Down the Barricades: Broadway's Les Miserables Announces Date of Final Performance". Broadway.com. Broadway.com. Retrieved 2 December 2015. 55.Jump up ^ "Cast - Les Misérables". lesmis.com.au. Retrieved 2014-12-02. 56.Jump up ^ "Les Miserables review (Her Majesty's Theatre, Melbourne) | Daily Review: film, stage and music reviews, interviews and more". dailyreview.crikey.com.au. Retrieved 2014-12-02. 57.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables Opens Tonight in Perth!". www.lesmis.com.au. Cameron Mackintosh Overseas Limited. Retrieved 1 October 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables arrives in Sydney". www.lesmis.com.au. Cameron Mackintosh Overseas Limited. Retrieved 1 October 2015. 59.Jump up ^ Tongue, Cassie. "Les Misérables is heading to Brisbane!". aussietheatre.com. Retrieved 1 October 2015. 60.^ Jump up to: a b "Les Misérables Asian Tour Confirmed to Open in Manila in March 2016". michaelcassel.com. Michael Cassel Group. Retrieved 1 October 2015. 61.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables Confirmed To Open in Singapore in May 2016!". www.michaelcasselgroup.com. Michael Cassel Group Pty Limited. Retrieved 20 October 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "Cast Announced for Manila Production of LES MISÉRABLES". Les Misérables. Cameron Mackintosh (Overseas) Limited. 2016-01-28. Retrieved 2016-01-29. 63.Jump up ^ "Les Miz Tour's Final Stop Announced; Meet It In St. Louis". Playbill. 10 March 2006. Retrieved 2013-11-22. 64.Jump up ^ "Tour Dates and Venues". lesmis.com. Archived from the original on 25 October 2011. Retrieved 2011-11-02. 65.Jump up ^ "'LesMiserables' tour". broadwayacrossamerica.com. Retrieved 2011-01-02.in citation given 66.Jump up ^ Voris, Robert (25 June 2011). "'Six boost road grosses". Variety. Retrieved 2011-06-26. 67.Jump up ^ "Facts and Figures from LesMis.com". Archived from the original on 2012-01-11. Retrieved 2007-07-07. 68.Jump up ^ "Stage by Stage: Les Misérables (1988) - IMDb". imdb.com. Retrieved 2014-12-02. 69.Jump up ^ "Eisenhower Hall Theatre 09-10". Ikehall.com. Retrieved 2010-01-23. 70.Jump up ^ "Theater of the Stars Announces Full 'Les Misérables' Casting". broadwayworld.com. 11 August 2008. Retrieved 2010-01-23. 71.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (14 September 2008). "Signature's "Black Box" Les Miz Will Put Audience in Middle of the Action; Cast Announced". Playbill. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 72.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (14 December 2008). "Another Day, Another Destiny: 'Intimate' Les Miz Opens in VA Dec. 14". Playbill. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 73.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (18 December 2008). "Intimate Les Miz Gets Good Reviews in DC and Extends". Playbill. Retrieved 2011-03-05. 74.Jump up ^ Lowry, Mark (10 July 2014). "Theater review: 'Les Miserables'". DFW.com. 75.Jump up ^ Churnin, Nancy (6 July 2014). "In Dallas and Hong Kong: "Do you hear the people sing?"". Dallas Morning News. 76.Jump up ^ "Aplausos a la puesta de 'Los miserables'". La Prensa. Retrieved 23 September 2014. 77.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables School Edition". Music Theatre International. Retrieved 2011-03-06. 78.Jump up ^ "Music Theatre International: Licensing Musical Theater Theatrical Performance Rights and Materials to Schools, Community and Professional Theatres since 1952". mtishows.com. Retrieved 2014-12-02. 79.Jump up ^ Schaefer, Stephen (18 October 1991). "Musical Chairs". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2011-03-06. 80.Jump up ^ "Cameron Mackintosh's Production of Les Misérables Celebrates Its 2,000th Performance on Thursday, March 5 and Its Fifth Anniversary" (Press release). lesmis.com. 12 February 1992. Archived from the original on 2006-10-23. Retrieved 2011-02-06. 81.Jump up ^ "Les Miserables Hits Hollywood". contactmusic.com. 2 October 2005. Retrieved 2011-03-06. 82.Jump up ^ Les Misérables in Concert: The 25th Anniversary (Blu-Ray). London, England: Universal Pictures. 29 November 2010. "Coming Soon – Universal Pictures proudly announce the musical motion picture of Les Misérables: A Working Title-Cameron Mackintosh Film" 83.Jump up ^ "Hooper to direct 'Les Miserables'". The Times Of India.link 84.Jump up ^ Bamigboye, Baz (16 June 2011). "Miss Daisy hits the West End". The Daily Mail. London. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 85.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (9 September 2011). "Hugh Jackman Is Russell Crowe's Quarry in Les Misérables Film". Playbill. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 86.Jump up ^ "Cameron Mackintosh Confirms Anne Hathaway for Les MIsérables Film". Broadway World. 17 October 2011. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 87.Jump up ^ MacKenzie, Carina Adly (3 January 2012). "Taylor Swift, Amanda Seyfried get 'Les Misérables' gigs over Lea Michele". Zap2it. Retrieved 2012-08-16. 88.Jump up ^ Labrecque, Jeff (1 November 2011). "Eddie Redmayne lands 'Les Misérables' role". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 89.Jump up ^ Dunn, Carrie (31 January 2012). "Breaking News: Samantha Barks To Play Eponine In Les Miserables Movie". Broadway World. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 90.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (9 February 2012). "Mistress of the House: Helena Bonham Carter Will Be Madame Thénardier in Les Miz Movie". Playbill. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 91.Jump up ^ Jones, Kenneth (16 March 2012). "Sacha Baron Cohen, Daniel Evans, Linzi Hateley and More Confirmed for "Les Miz" Film". Playbill. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 92.Jump up ^ "Miz Film: It's official! Aaron Tveit is confirmed to join the cast...". lesmis.com. Archived from the original on 21 January 2012. 93.^ Jump up to: a b Paul Grein (9 January 2012). "Week Ending Jan. 6, 2013. Albums: Les Miz Takes Broadway To The Top". Yahoo Music (Chart Watch). 94.Jump up ^ "Complete Symphonic Recording". Retrieved 2007-07-07.source? 95.Jump up ^ "Les Misérables Complete Symphonic Recording". Answers.com. 2006. Retrieved 2007-03-24.source? 96.Jump up ^ Shenton, Mark (15 April 2012). "Matilda - the Musical Sweeps Olivier Awards; Benedict Cumberbatch, Jonny Lee Miller Are Also Winners". Playbill. Archived from the original on 3 January 2013. Retrieved 2012-11-04. 97.Jump up ^ "OLIVIERS 2014: The Full List Of Winners And Nominees!". Broadway World. 13 April 2014. Retrieved 2014-05-06. 98.Jump up ^ Alan Henry (2 June 2014). "Ramin Karimloo Receives Toronto Dora Award Nomination; LES MISERABLES Earns a Total of 11 Nominations". Broadway World. 99.Jump up ^ Dora Awards 2014: A List Of All The Winners! broadwayworld, retrieved 2014-07-18. 100.Jump up ^ Cuthberson, Debbie; Rugendyke, Louise. "Helpmann Awards 2015 nominations: Opera Australia dominates as Les Miserables leads charge for musicals". Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 29 June 2015. 101.Jump up ^ "2015 Nominees". Helpmann Awards. Retrieved 29 June 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Les Misérables (musical). Official website Les Misérables at the Internet Broadway Database An Archive of Performers from the Original Broadway Run of Les Misérables An Archive of Performers from the London Run of Les Misérables Category:1980 musicals Category:1996 albums Category:Works based on Les Misérables Category:Plays set in the 19th century Category:Plays set in France Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Musicals based on novels Category:Laurence Olivier Award-winning musicals Category:Sung-through musicals Category:Tony Award for Best Musical